Surrender
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: "I want one." Tony said with a bit of a pout. This time the answer wasn't no. Whatever Tony Stark wants, he gets. Unaccustomed to having a mark that didn't need to be seduced, Natasha was at a bit of a disadvantage. An exploration of a possible Tony/Natasha romance, during Iron Man 2, pre-Avengers. 'T' for now, subject to change.
1. Smackdown

_A/N: This is a short fic i wrote, spurred by the idea of what if Tony had been able to pursue Natasha aka Natalie during Iron Man 2, Pre-Avengers? So it sorta just went from the little line of "I want one." What if Pepper hadn't really put up a fight? This is that story._

* * *

"Behavioral assessment?" Tony asked incredulously, staring at the stunning brunette standing in front of him and Hogan, perched on the boxing mat, clutching her clipboard to her ample chest like a lifejacket. He snorted,

"My behavior is perfectly normal, right Pepper?" Tony turned to his right, where the redhead in question stood, distracted by a medley of screens. He had to snap his fingers a couple times, but eventually Pepper glanced up, her attention finally caught. Tony gestured to the brunette, who had introduced herself as Natalie Rushman, from the Department of Defense. Pepper smiled, and quickly turned back to the screens, and with a few swipes of her index finger pulled up Natalie's file.

"You are indeed who you say you are Miss Rushman. It is Miss?" Pepper eyed her, waiting for confirmation or correction, while Natalie simply nodded, her dark brown curls swishing across her shoulders with the movement.

"Well 'Miss' Rushman, unless you think you can take either of us on in a match, I suggest you step off the mat." Tony said with a smirk. Natalie cocked a single eyebrow at him, a smirk forming on her beautiful face.

"Hold this for a minute will ya?" She held out her clipboard to Tony, who, though he despised being handed things, took it without an utterance of protest. The fire in her eyes suggested a challenge. She nodded at Hogan,

"Let's go."

He grinned at Tony, anticipating an easy win. Tony stepped outside of the ring, moving to stand by Pepper; a matching grin to Hogan's gracing his handsome face.

Natalie cracked her knuckles and straightened her shoulders,

"Take your time honey, I've got all day,-" Any other smart remark 'Happy' Hogan had been about to make was smacked out of his mouth by Natalie's right hook that he took almost the full brunt of. He stepped back two paces, eyes sharp and on her lithe form, but by the time he had moved, she had matched him, and was swinging her leg around for a sideways kick to his kidneys. Natalie gave him a few moments to get his bearings, before raising her elbow and body-slamming him to the canvas, where he stayed, moaning and groaning.

Tony raised his eyebrows in shock, turned to Pepper,

"I want one." he gave a little pout, and as Pepper looked from him to Natalie, she sighed, knowing that there was a time to fight and a time to yield.

"Well, let's just see how long you can behave, and if you can handle her." She winced inwardly, the choice of words could have been better, and she bit her tongue as she saw Tony's eyes light up.

"Oh, I look forward to the challenge."

Natalie brushed back the stray strands of dark chestnut hair that had fallen out of place during the fight. Then stepping deftly down from the boxing ring, turned to face Tony, her hand outstretched, gesturing towards her clipboard that he still held.

"Of course milady. Your effects." he said with a small mock bow, which drew a small smile from her.

"Ah, so she can be amused." Tony said, turning to Pepper to throw her a covert wink. Pepper merely rolled her eyes at him.

Tony turned back to Natalie,

"So, let's see about somewhere for you to stay." he put a hand to her lower back, merely to guide her out of the room, but she grabbed his wrist tightly, twisting painfully until he retreated, with a muttered,

"Uncle, uncle already Miss Rushman."

"Try that again without asking and you might lose your hand." she said with a dangerous gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"So what else do they teach you all at Langley?"

* * *

As Natalie gazed around the loft Mr. Stark had directed her to, she sighed. It was nice, a far cry from her little living quarters back at SHEILD headquarters. There was a living room with an enormous HD TV, a makeshift kitchen and bar, and further in, stunning black marble finished bathroom, huge closest, not to mention the crowning glory of a bedroom, lush silk sheets graced the four poster bed.

'Probably imported from Japan.' she thought to herself with a wry smile.

She looked out the large curved pane windows at the setting sun, oranges and pinks were melding with the smog of the L.A. Skyline to form a strange blue and purplish haze. How she longed to be back in New York City.

L.A. wished it was NYC, but the swaying of the palm trees in the warm ocean breeze just took away from the seriousness of the city. New York was all business, while the closeness of the beach made L.A. seem much more laid back at heart.

Natalie kicked off her black patent leather Mary Janes, eagerly running her bare feet over the thick carpet, relishing the feel of the fibers beneath her toes. She hated wearing shoes. Especially closed toed shoes. Unfortunately it wasn't prudent for a SHIELD agent to go around on missions barefoot.

She glanced over the agenda for the upcoming weekend, mainly it involved escorting Mr. Stark and his group to the Grand Prix, it seemed Tony Stark's idea of fun and games would be absorbing most of her week. Mr. Stark never resisted the chance to show off in public, this year at the Grand Prix he would be driving in the actual race, not just for show. No word on whether she would be following him or simply observing from the sidelines.

Sighing deeply, she quickly shed her prim and proper clothing, slipping underneath the silk sheets in merely her birthday suit. She practically moaned at the feel of the softness and comfort the bed gave her aching muscles. When she had arrived in the L.A. Stark tower she had not expected the need to beat up one of Starks assistant lackeys. She had needed to restrain herself, as her cover profession didn't quite allow for karate training. She had stuck to street fighting moves that anyone could learn, as to avoid raising Stark's suspicion. He may not have had a sixth sense, but he was a near genius.

Her eyes fell shut moments after she emptied her mind of the day's events, utilizing a Zen technique she had learned from Bruce Banner, who currently was off the grid, but SHEILD knew better.

* * *

_A/N: The POV is mainly 3rd person, but occasionally is influenced by one or the other character. Hope you like it so far! It will be a 2 or 3 shot fyi. R/R.  
_


	2. Seduction

_A/N: This is a short fic i wrote, spurred by the idea of what if Tony had been able to pursue Natasha aka Natalie during Iron Man 2, Pre-Avengers? So it sorta just went from the little line of "I want one." What if Pepper hadn't really put up a fight? This is that story._

* * *

After the mayhem and madness of the Grand Prix, Natalie had a ton of scribbled notes to go through. Mr. Stark had barely survived his battle with the Russian giant known as Ivan Vanko, son of one of Mr. Stark's father's fellow scientist researchers.

He held a grudge, blaming Tony's father for his father's death. She looked over her notes of the hours before the battle, humming thoughtfully to herself.

* * *

***flashback***

Tony Stark cut an impressive figure in his dark navy suit, sunglasses perched on his face, obscuring his eyes from anyone, yet his broad grin made it obvious his brown eyes would be twinkling. Pepper sighed deeply, and put on a smile of her own, even though it felt as fake as Ms. Rushman's identity seemed to her. Natalie followed both of them, still clutching her clipboard, taking little notes here and there, only glancing up when Pepper gestured to the table they would be having lunch at. Tony continued on over to the bar, stopping to chat with a blond woman, who held the arm of a light brown haired man in a silver suit. Natalie immediately recognized him as Justin Hammer, one of Tony's main competitors. Hardly on Stark Industries heels, his technological aspirations only dreamt of outmatching them, but Hammer wasn't above cheating, or stealing an idea if it meant winning.

Natalie made sure to keep her eye on Mr. Hammer. Tony and he seemed to be having an amiable chat, but she walked over, tapping his shoulder lightly, gesturing to the table where they were to dine, and Tony said goodbye to Justin, and his date, whom he acted like he knew.

"Old flame?" Natalie asked him, and Tony looked at her,

"Sorta. She's a reporter, and you know they can't get enough of me." He grinned at her, and slipped off his sunglasses so she would know he was kidding from the look in his eyes.

Their lunch went uneventful, unless you count Tony trying to play footsie under the table uneventful. She kicked him once and it stopped, but he never stopped grinning.

* * *

***end flashback***

* * *

A mere 3 days later, Tony Stark declared his plan for a birthday bash, at his Malibu waterfront mansion. Natalie strolled around Tony's bedroom, finally spotting the large mahongany case where he stored his watch collection. She picked it up and made her way back to his office.

She didn't bother to knock, and walked in on him observing some strange scars on his chest, but he pulled his shirt closed before she could get a closer look.

"Do you know which watch you would like to wear tonight Mr. Stark?" she asked, holding the box up, and he barely spared her a glance.

She was somewhat surprised. She had worn a very fitted brushed chrome colored dress, and had her chestnut locks pinned to one side.

"I'll ah, give them a look." He said distractedly, buttoning up his maroon silk dress shirt.

She set them on the cabinet, and picked up the silver martini shaker, pouring him a full glass of a very dirty martini.

She picked it up by the stem and carefully made her way over to where he stood, just having finished with his shirt.

"Dirty enough for you?" she asked, her voice falling into the husky quality she used when seducing a mark.

This time he gave her a long once over, before taking the glass from her outstretched hand. Breaking his dislike of being-handed-things-rule twice in the same week.

Just as before, only for her.

Tony took a small sip of the drink, wincing slightly, before nodding.

"I should cancel the party shouldn't I?" he said after a moment.

Natalie was surprised he even suggested it, but she quickly answered.

"Yes."

"It's ill timed, poorly conceived. Sends the wrong message."

"Inappropriate." She finished for him, and he took another small sip.

"Gold faced, brown leather band, the Yeager, bring it over here."

He sat down in the chair mere steps away, and set his drink down, as she turned to go retrieve the watch in question.

He didn't miss the opportunity to check out her stunning ass when she turned away from him, and as she turned back, she caught him before he could look away. She bit back a smile.

She held the case out to him, with no intention for him to need to do more than grab the watch, but he took it from her, willingly.

"Here, why don't you…" he looked down at his lap, and she sat gently, perching on his left knee, pulling out her compact, and she carefully dabbed a touch of concealer on the visible dark bruise below his left eye.

He swallowed loudly, and set the watch case down, meeting her steel blue gaze,

"I really can't get a read on you. What department are you from again?"

"Legal."

He nodded to himself thoughtfully,

"Could I ask a question? Hypothetically, a bit odd, if this was your last birthday party, how would you celebrate it?"

She blinked twice, and licked her lips, gazing out at the night sky behind him,

"I think, I would do whatever I wanted, with whoever I wanted." She looked back at him, and gave a demure smile.

He reached over, picked up the martini glass, and drained it in one gulp.

She grinned, she had known he had been wanting to do that. She made a move to stand, but suddenly found his left arm around her waist, she glanced at him, and his dark brown eyes smoldered into hers,

"Thanks for the advice." He pushed gently on her back, and she leaned into him, and their lips met in a searing passionate kiss.

Tony thanked whatever gods were above that she hadn't tried to karate chop him for doing this, and then he noticed how soft her lips were. He had noticed them, after her stunning figure and lush hair he wanted to rub between his fingers, but they were so plump, and a light shade of pink, he wished he had thought of kissing her sooner.

She put her arms around his neck, and moved to settle more on his lap, making sure not to press too hard against his chest, mindful of the small lifesaving device glowing just beneath his shirt.

He pulled back to mumble against her lips,

"Maybe I will cancel the party."

Natalie blinked again,

"Of course Mister Stark, you should."

Tony cleared his throat,

"Jarvis, please inform Miss Potts and Rodey to inform the guests the party is kaput. Then go into sleep mode."

_'Yes Mister Stark.'_

Tony turned back to her,

"Now, I can't have you addressing me like Jarvis does; call me Tony, at least."

She let out a small laugh, her chest shaking with the movement, drawing his attention away from her slightly swollen lips.

"Alright, _Tony._ But you still have to call me by my formal title. Ms. Rushman."

He gave her a mock salute.

"Yes Ms. Rushman ma'am. Shall we move to more comfortable quarters?"

She cocked a single dark brown eyebrow at him,

"Lead the way, Tony."

* * *

_A/N: The POV is mainly 3rd person, but occasionally is influenced by one or the other character. Hope you like it so far! It will be a 2 or 3 shot fyi. R/R.  
_


	3. Success

Afterwards, Natalie turned over, and glanced at the clock, nearly 10:30. The evening had gone a bit better than she had hoped, the idea of playing her part for a bunch of guests at a 'Tony Stark' kind of party had not appealed.

Tony lay comfortably on her other side, snoring softly, and she smiled despite herself. He was indeed a great lover, but he was still just an assignment. At least until informed otherwise.

She wasn't sure if this encounter would be a strike against him or for him in her notes. The fact that she felt aches in muscles she didn't even know existed helped her lean toward a positive mark. She finally wrenched her gaze from the bright red LED numbers, and moved around, trying her best to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, it wasn't the sun's rays shining through the curtains that woke her, it was the warm heavy weight of an arm around her waist. Somehow, during the night, Tony had managed to spoon around her while they slept. She cracked open one eye, and did try her best to move gently away, but the slightest movement seemed to alert him, and his arm tightened, and she noticed something else was awake.

"Going somewhere?" Tony mumbled into her hair, that to him smelled slightly of vodka. Or perhaps that was simply his breath bouncing back to his nostrils.

The previous night was a slightly fuzzy haze, everything after he had downed that martini sort of mixed together. A flash of images, and snapshots of bare skin, her bare skin, against his, went through his mind.

"Did you have an okay time?" she asked, ever the picture of blushing shyness. At least when it came to _that,_ her current role didn't require she be an expert.

"You have no idea. I honestly think I blacked out at the end." He said with a wry smile, not joking in the least. He certainly needed to change the cartridge in his chest, or he might not wake up from another blackout. He hated to think how high the concentration was now. Last night it had been 89%.

She sat up, pulling the sheet with her to cover her modest cleavage. He didn't see the point, he could still easily draw to mind scattered images of her perfect form.

"I need to go do something. Stay here." He told her, slipping out of the bed without a thought to his nudity.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, but she didn't deny she liked the view. She did recall him falling asleep rather quickly, but she had had no idea that it was from a blackout. That could be dangerous.

* * *

Tony winced as he pulled out the completely fried cartridge, almost afraid to look at the meter, but it spoke aloud, saving him the trouble,

"Palladium levels at 93 percent." The electronic voice said and Tony sighed deeply. He needed to buckle down and find something, or he could be dead in the next few days.

"Jarvis, inform Miss Rushman I will be unable to join her for breakfast. Direct her to the dining room, and turn on the WI-FI spot, so that she can work if she needs to. Don't bother Pepper. At least not yet."

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

Natalie heard what Jarvis said, but completely ignored it, getting up out of bed and striding over to where Tony sat, putting a hand firmly on his shoulder,

"You're not ditching me this easily. We're going to breakfast, you need to meet a friend of mine."

Tony felt the strength of her grip and knew that saying no was not an option.

"If you insist milady."

* * *

The black man in the eyepatch across the table from him looked very serious, which only made it more difficult for Tony not to crack up.

"So let me get this straight… Ms. Rushman here is actually a former KGB operative, now working for, SHEILD did you say? Sent to watch me in action, see if I'm good enough to join your little group of heroes?"

The man sighed, and gestured to Natalie, er, Natasha, who whipped out a syringe from her pocket, quickly jamming it into Tony's arm before he could even glance her way.

He gasped in pain and shock, then groaned in relief as he felt the strain from the palladium core lessen.

"What was that?"

"A little something to make sure you have the time you need to find an alternative power source." Natasha said simply, no longer playing her part of easily seduced assistant.

Tony looked up at her, his head no longer aching from the pain.

"Thanks…Natasha."

"I prefer Agent Romanoff." She said curtly, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

He hummed in acknowledgement absentmindedly.

* * *

6 months later, when Nick Fury asked Tony Stark to come on as a consultant for SHEILD, he had only one question.

"Will Agent Romanoff be at the meetings, breathing down my neck?"

Fury glanced at him,

"She's not called the Black Widow for nothing Stark."

* * *

**END?**

* * *

_Bonus-Epilogue:_

* * *

"You know this will have to go in your file. On permanent record. Is it over? Was it merely an indiscretion?"

Fury gave her as stern a look as he could manage with his one good eye, and she sighed heavily, shrugging slightly.

"I'm not sure. Yes. I guess. I don't see anything wrong with it but... If it has to go on file, whatever. It happened. I know with the project being shut down it doesn't matter much."

Fury nodded,

"It's a lucky thing too. He didn't qualify, and if he had, it would have meant you were teammates, coworkers, that sort of thing couldn't have continued anyway. I'm glad you ended it."


End file.
